


early dawning, sunday morning

by acrobaticblood



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyways, But Mostly Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Smut, english is not my native language so i hope i didn't make too many mistakes, enjoy, it's sunday morning sex but it's gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticblood/pseuds/acrobaticblood
Summary: There's not really a lot to explain, they just wake up and they're horny...





	early dawning, sunday morning

The sun is slowly making its way through the window and when Alex’s eyes register it he starts waking up. He keeps his eyes closed though, for the fear of the lighting being too bright. Instead he focuses on other things. Like the warmth of the body firmly pressed to his back. Or the steadiness of the arm encircling his waist. The smell of the aftershave on the sheets. Miles’ aftershave. Miles.  
He tries shifting in bed to check if he’s awake, but before he can properly do so, the arm around his waist tightens its hold on him and he knows Miles is awake too.  
“Good morning” Alex murmurs, placing his hand over Miles’ on his stomach. In return he gets just a hum and a gentle kiss on a shoulder.  
It’s Sunday and they have nothing to do all day and it’s warm and cozy and god Miles keeps kissing his shoulder so lovingly he might actually melt. Alex releases an appreciative sigh as Miles’ fingers start lightly stroking his belly.  
“Morning love” Miles finally proclaims. “You smell nice.” Miles burrows his nose in the crook of Alex’s neck inhaling deeply. Alex giggles at this and tries to back away, but Miles’ hand squeezes him once again, locking him in place.  
“You’re not going anywhere”, Miles states. “You’re mine.”  
“How charming” Alex laughs, but relaxes in Miles’s hold once again, only to tense up seconds after when Miles’ tongue starts tracing his earlobe frustratingly slow.  
“I’m not trying to be charming darling, I’m just stating the obvious.” Miles whispers straight into Alex’s ear and Alex can literally feel himself submitting to Miles in that moment. It’s scary how with as little as a sentence Miles has him at his mercy. He’d practically obey to anything Miles were to suggest now and Miles knows it. He can feel it too. In the way Alex’s abs tense up under his touch and in the way he shivers, surely not from the temperature in the room. They both know what they’re in for now.  
Miles lets his right hand wander over Alex’s belly, lower, lower but never really quite where he knows Alex needs him the most. Alex can just shut his eyes even tighter and trust Miles to take care of him and finish what he started. He is impatient though and Miles’ already hard cock straining against his ass isn’t helping. He tries to focus on Miles’ mouth sucking and biting the skin on his shoulder, leaving it all purple and sensitive. Suddenly Miles’ hand comes down and gropes Alex’s cock rather aggressively. Alex moans at this probably too loud, which causes his cheeks to turn red right away. Miles, on the other hand, doesn’t find it even remotely embarrassing.  
“You like that, don’t you?” He asks teasingly, even though he already knows the answer. Alex struggles to say something, barely managing to whisper a breathy “Yeah”, while Miles’ hand continues to massage him over his boxers.  
“These need to come off, yeah?” Miles’ finger then tugs at the waistband of Alex’s boxers, slowly sliding them down his legs. When they’re finally off he gently caresses his bum cheek, making Alex shiver with excitement. Before he can even realize what is going on Miles has a finger inside of him. He starts pumping it slowly, curling it upwards, making Alex’s breathing uneven.  
“More” he hisses through his teeth, reaching back to get a hold of Miles’s forearm. Miles smirks and pushes another finger in.  
“You’re a greedy one, aren’t you baby?” Miles says. A little fucker. He knows what his words do to Alex. His cock is already leaking with precum. He doesn’t answer this time though, too caught up in the moment. That is, until Miles’ fingers brush up against his prostate making him let out a low groan followed with “Oh god… fuck”. Miles seems perfectly content just watching Alex fall apart next to him and Alex knows what that means. He wants him to beg.  
“Miles…” He calls out desperately.  
“What is it baby? What do you need?” This is probably Miles’s favorite thing. Coaxing it out of Alex. He knows he’s the only one that gets to see him like this, without the outside shell. Shy little Alex that everybody thinks is so innocent. Now coming undone in Miles’s arms. Begging to be fucked, with drops of sweat falling down his chest.  
“Please…” He tries again.  
“Please what baby? You know you just need to tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” Miles kisses his jaw softly and Alex turns his head so he can look at Miles. This is the first time this morning that they’ve properly looked into each others eyes. Alex’s eyelids are halfway closed, his pupils are dilated and he’s practically begging only with his eyes. Miles’ eyes stray to Alex’s mouth and he can’t contain the urge to kiss him. It’s soft and wet and the little moans Alex makes while Miles’ tongue explores his mouth go straight to Miles’ cock.  
“Please fuck me” Alex finally manages to say, tears almost filling his eyes. Miles then presses one more kiss on Alex’s lips, this one short and sweet and rolls over to get lube from the bedside table. He slides his boxers off, stroking his cock a few times and coating it in lube.  
“I’m gonna fuck you sideways” Miles says, “Does that sound good?” Alex just nods, impatience boiling in the pit of his stomach. Miles puts his left arm under Alex, pulling him close so the skin of Miles’ chest touches the skin of Alex’s back and with his right hand he positions his cock to Alex’s entrance. He brushes the tip over the hole a few times, teasing Alex mercilessly and then he slowly pushes in. Alex whimpers reaching for Miles’ hand, which is now securely placed around his waist.  
“Shh baby it’s only me, it’s all good, you’re so good.” Miles praises him, placing a reassuring kiss on his temple. Alex instantly relaxes and murmurs something along the lines of “Please move”. So Miles does. And it feels so good. Definitely different from this angle, more full, but oh so good. And it’s somehow more intimate too. It’s not just fucking, it’s love making. The way Alex turns his head to the side so he could meet Miles’ lips, all while taking every thrust of Miles’ cock so well. Their bodies so close, every possible inch touching, friction between them practically creating sparks. Alex fully let go then, not caring about embarrassing himself, because it was only Miles and there was no one else in the world who made him simultaneously feel so safe, but also so fucking dirty and untamed. He let out a string of moans, whimpering, while Miles held him and bit his neck.  
“Fuck I love it when you get vocal” Miles admitted.” You just love me cock inside you, don’t you babe?”  
“Oh god, yes Miles… Yes…” Alex rocked back to get Miles’ cock even deeper inside of him, to hit that sweet spot that made his eyes roll back in pleasure.  
“Miles” Alex whispered, guiding Miles’s right hand to his cock, “Touch me” Alex’s cock twitched while Miles’s hand wrapped him, smearing precum everywhere. After a few strokes Miles could feel that Alex was getting close, his hole involuntarily clenching around Miles’ cock. His breathing was hectic, his knuckles white from where he grabbed the pillowcase in his fist. Miles then decided to kiss the corner of Alex’s lips, a little reassuring gesture that made Alex’s heart swell with love. There was no need for that kiss to happen, they were already fucking, Alex was already his, but Miles wanted to do it, needed to do it and in that moment Alex could feel himself falling in love with him all over again.  
“It’s okay love, let go. I got you” Miles whispered in his ear and Alex did. He came all over Miles’ fist, his head falling back onto Miles’ shoulder, gripping the sheets and curling his toes in pleasure. Seeing Alex fully lose himself triggered something in Miles and seconds later he came too, filling Alex’s hole and riding out his orgasm, his eyes shut. Alex’s every muscle went lax. In moments like these he was so grateful to have Miles, because he knew he could trust him with his life, which just left him feeling protected and safe. Miles slowly pulled out and gently rolled Alex onto his back, tucking a sweaty strand of hair behind his ear.  
“I’m gonna get us cleaned up, okay?” He said and Alex just nodded. Miles disappeared for a moment to get a wet towel and then he was back wiping already dry cum from Alex’s belly.  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I? How are you feeling? ” He asked as they settled back into the bed, under the sheets, where it was warm and comfortable.  
“No Miles, god no… It was... It was amazing…” Alex exhaled and put his head on Miles’s chest, his arms placed tightly around Miles’ torso. Miles just smiled and brought a hand to Alex’s hair, combing it back. It was damp and tousled, but lovely nonetheless.  
“You’re so sweaty love, we ought to get a shower” Miles said. Alex then tilted his head up, so he could look into Miles’s eyes and with a face Miles could never say no to, he whispered “Could we stay here a little longer first?”  
Miles’s lips curled into a loving smile and with his thumb he caressed Alex’s cheekbone.  
“Whatever you want love” Miles mumbled barely audible, but Alex heard it and returned a smile just as loving.


End file.
